


The Truth (Will Set You Free)

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kara is drunk and has no filter, Lena is amused and totally in love, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Only a drunk Kara would think it would be a good idea to show up at Lena Luthor's office unannounced.





	

A knocking on Lena’s office door startles her from her work. She’s not sure who it could be but gets up regardless, wondering who would be coming to see her at 8pm on a Friday night. She wasn’t even sure who knew she’d be here.

The knocking didn’t stop as she makes her way to the door, the insistent sound ringing throughout the office, so she walks quickly, wondering if there’s an emergency.

To say Lena’s surprised when she opens the door and finds Kara on the other side is an understatement. And Kara’s not exactly stable on her feet, she must have been leaning on the door as she stumbles through it. Lena moves quickly to catch her and is almost knocked over as she catches an armful of Kara.

“Are you ok?” Lena asks, eyes roaming over Kara to assess for damage, worried about the younger woman.

Kara bursts out laughing and it doesn’t take long for Lena to figure out that Kara is not exactly sober as she sways on her feet, eyes glassy as she giggles and adjusts her glasses.

“You’re drunk?” Lena asks incredulously, she certainly hadn’t expected that.

Kara’s laughs subside and she straightens herself up, trying to paste a serious look on her face, “no.”

Lena shakes her head, trying not to laugh at the adorable woman in front of her and tries a different line of questioning, “what are you doing here?”

Kara squints her eyes and Lena can tell she’s trying to recall what she is actually doing here. “I was out drinking with,” Kara pauses, trying to remember his human name, “Mike. And then he met a beautiful brunette and left the bar with her and I thought “I should go see my beautiful brunette” so here I am.”

Kara smiles widely, likes she’s proud of the sentence she just strung together. Then a look of confusion crosses her face as she reaches out, fingers moving to the hair that is flowing over Lena’s shoulder. She runs the strands through her fingers, a smile on her face again as she does. “Is it brown?” she asks herself, “or black?” Kara squints her eyes again, trying to assess the colour of Lena’s hair. “I don’t know but I like it.”

Lena can only look on in shock, the words “my beautiful brunette” having stunned her and now Kara was playing with her hair? She must have fallen asleep at her desk and was currently dreaming, that was the only explanation she could think of that made sense.

Kara’s hand stays in Lena’s hair, twisting her fingers through the strands, until Lena finally snaps out of it, “ahh you should sit down.”

Lena reluctantly pulls the hand from her hair and uses it to guide Kara over to the couch, keeping close to her in case she stumbles again.

Lena gets Kara seated and then goes to get her glass of water, deciding sobering Kara up a bit and then trying to take her home is probably the best idea. While Lena is gone, Kara flops down on her back on the couch, deciding herself that she needed a rest. Lena laughs when she returns to find Kara getting comfy on her couch and helps her sit up again so she can drink the glass of water.

Lena takes the seat beside her once she has downed the water and Kara immediately lies back down, head pillowed in Lena's lap now instead.

Lena smiles, shaking her head at the woman whose head now rests against her thigh, this was not the way she expected her evening to go. Sure, Kara was bound to cross her thoughts a few times tonight, she always does, but she didn't expect to literally have the woman in her lap.

Kara's voice breaks her from her thoughts, "you're pretty from this angle." Kara's grinning now, looking back up at Lena, "but you're pretty from every angle." She pauses and Lena's cheeks go red, Kara's words filling her chest with hope. "You're also pretty when you blush."

Kara's words may have made her cheeks darken but she can't stop the smile that spreads across her face again.

“Why don’t you try get some sleep now and I’ll take you home later?” Lena suggests, one of her hands settling on top of Kara’s head, fingers threading through the blonde hair that has become messy in Kara’s drunken state.

Kara hums at the contact, eyes falling shut as she relaxes further into Lena. A few minutes pass and Lena thinks Kara has fallen asleep, until Kara’s eyes fly open that is. Lena startles a bit at the movement, looking down at Kara with concern.

“I like your hands, I’ve had dreams about your hands,” Kara says, voice serious as she looks up at Lena. She reaches to her side, picking up Lena’s hand that isn’t tangled in her hair and holding it in her own.

Lena stares in shock as Kara examines her free hand, fingers running over her own as Kara gently plays with her hand. Lena’s mind is whirling as she tries to process Kara’s words, she can’t be saying what Lena thinks she is, can she?

This evening is almost too much for her, giving her too much Kara and too much hope for the future that she knows could be crushed in the morning if Kara is only saying these things because of the amount alcohol she’s ingested.

“Sleep,” Lena says gently, extricating her hand from between Kara’s but taking one of them in her own, threading their fingers together.

Kara grins up at her as their joined hands rest on Kara’s stomach, her eyes shutting again of their own accord.

Lena sits still, watching as Kara actually drifts off to sleep this time, watching as her body completely relaxes and her breathing evens out. Lena waits a bit longer once she’s sure she’s asleep, and she’ll say that she was just making sure Kara really was asleep before trying to move but Lena knows the truth, she just really likes looking at Kara and found it hard to look away when there was no fear of being caught.

Eventually Lena manages to tear herself away, knowing she has work to finish. She gently pulls her hands away, one from Kara’s hair, the other from her hand and then gently lifts her head and replaces her thigh with a pillow. Lena misses her warmth immediately but knows she must distance herself from Kara if she has any hope of being able to put her feelings away again if Kara doesn’t remember when she wakes up.

Lena tries to work, she really does, but it’s very difficult to get anything done when the woman she’s in love with is lying on her couch. All that has happened this evening, all of Kara’s actions and words are stuck in her mind. Did Kara really mean it all? Lena’s glad when around midnight, the woman in question starts to stir.

“Hey sleepy head,” Lena greets when Kara sits up, eyes immediately flashing to Lena who is still sitting at her desk.

Kara brushes some of her messy hair out of her face and adjusts her glasses, knowing now where she is but not sure why.

“What am I doing here?” Lena tries not to let herself be too disappointed that maybe Kara won’t remember anything from a few hours ago, she was pretty drunk, she probably still is now.

“Drinking with Mike? Him leaving you for some brunette? You turning up here? Ringing any bells?”

“Oh no, I got drunk, didn’t I? I hope I didn’t say or do anything too embarrassing.”

Lena laughs as she walks over to the couch again and shakes her head, “how’re you feeling?”

Kara laughs, “mortified, I’m really sorry for showing up here like this.”

“You’re not still drunk?” She was sure Kara would feel terrible right about now but she seems perfectly fine.

Kara shakes her head, avoiding eye contact and Lena is about to question her on it when Kara is apologising again, “I really am sorry though, I’ve probably disrupted your evening of work.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lena says, taking the seat beside Kara, smiling reassuringly at her.

Kara’s eyes go wide as Lena settles next to her and Lena knows instantly what’s happening, she's remembering some of the events from earlier.

Kara gasps, face turning bright red, “I didn’t…I mean I shouldn’t…I mean…did I really say those things?” She looks terrified and Lena would be tempted to laugh if she wasn’t so nervous herself.

Lena’s blushing now too and Kara knows it’s true, she’d called her pretty and beautiful and held her hand and basically admitted to having fantasies about her.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara says again, breathing getting quicker as she thinks what she’s revealed to Lena, things that friends certainly shouldn’t say to each other.

“Kara, breathe,” Lena says, reaching out to rest her hand on the younger woman’s arm. Kara’s eyes go wide at the contact, eyes shifting down to where Lena is touching her arm and then back up to looking at Lena.

“It’s ok,” Lena continues once Kara’s breathing has leveled out.

Kara nods, eyes now avoiding Lena’s, “just please tell me I haven’t ruined our friendship, I couldn’t bear it if I did that.”

“You haven’t ruined anything,” Lena reassures, “but I can’t forget what you said.”

Kara looks like she’s about to interrupt so Lena holds up a hand to stop her before she continues, “and I don’t want to forget it either, not when what you said, if you meant it, means that maybe my feelings aren’t so one-sided.”

Kara’s mouth drops open, “your feelings?”

“I like you, a lot,” Lena admits, deciding that ‘all in’ is probably the best approach here, and she’s either about to have her heart broken or all her dreams come true but no one will be able to say she didn’t try.

Lena’s sure that Kara can probably hear her heart beating right now, it’s so loud, as she waits for Kara to respond, who looks like she may be in shock.

“I…you…really?” Kara asks, stumbling over her words, blushing once more.

Lena nods, not exactly trusting her voice right now as she’s put her heart on the line.

“Good,” Kara says, voice stronger than before as a smile spreads across her face.

“Good?” Lena questions, not exactly believing yet that her feelings may be reciprocated, despite Kara’s words and actions earlier and the smile on her face now.

It’s Kara’s turn to nod now, “I’m going to have to thank Mike for getting me drunk, because I would never have had the courage to say those things without alcohol.” Kara pauses, “or have the courage to now do this.”

Kara leans in then and it doesn’t take a genius to know what she’s doing, she’s going to kiss Lena. She moves slow, giving Lena ample time to move away if she wants. But Lena doesn’t, she leans in herself, finally starting to believe that this is actually real.

And then their lips touch and Lena’s world explodes and she’s never had a first kiss quite like this.

They’re barely touching, just lips pressed together, and then a gentle hand is on Lena’s cheek and Lena knows right now that this will be her last first kiss, because now that she has this woman, she’s never letting her go.

Kara pulls away first, slightly breathless and cheeks red yet again, “was that ok?”

Lena can’t help but grin as one of her hands moves to press against her lips where she can still feel the ghost of Kara’s touch, “that was definitely ok, and I wouldn’t complain if you ever wanted to do it again.”

Kara grins and leans back in again, lips brushing as she speaks, “good”.

And then they’re kissing again, all work forgotten, all drunken revelations forgotten, just the two of them, starting something beautiful together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with these characters. Thoughts on this fic? Thanks for reading.


End file.
